vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 9
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_9" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 9 is de reeks die loopt van 30 augustus 1999 tot 6 juni 2000. Het seizoen telt 242 afleveringen. Tijdens dit seizoen wordt Generiek 2 aangepast, waarin de volgende personages worden opgenomen: Peter Van den Bossche, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Vincent Misotten, Guy Maeterlinck, Thomas Maeterlinck, Femke Maeterlinck en Cathérine Misotten. Guido Van den Bossche, Babette Van Tichelen, Noortje Moortgat en Rikkert Moortgat zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Elke Baertsoen, Herwig Verleyen, Antonio, Koen Lamoen, Tinne Huysmans, Bertje Baetens, Lieze Lamoen en Celestine. De personages die na afwezigheid terugkeren zijn Herman De Bie, Sarah De Kunst, Ingrid Van den Heuvel en Vicaris. Ook Mieke Van den Bossche en Joe Bonduono komen even terug in beeld. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Guido Van den Bossche, Bart Van den Bossche, Babette Van Tichelen, Diederik Truyman, Noortje Moortgat, Rikkert Moortgat, Enrique Van den Bossche en Herwig Verleyen. 'Verhaallijnen' Zeeklassen eindigt in drama (deel 2) Terwijl iedereen in allerijl naar het ziekenhuis wordt gebracht, komt het bericht dat er onder de kinderen reeds een eerste dodelijk slachtoffer is gevallen: Lieve. De spanning wordt Anna te veel en krijgt een hartaanval. Vervolgens stort de wereld van Noortje in nadat ze in het ziekenhuis te horen krijgt dat ze haar ongeboren kindje verloren is. Noortje zakt hierdoor stilaan weg in een depressie. Het aantal dodelijke slachtoffers blijft intussen stijgen. De komst van Thomas en Femke Monique is een relatie met Guy begonnen en deelt dit nieuws mee aan de familie. Thomas en Femke kunnen het niet goed vinden met hun vaders nieuwe vriendin en zijn vastbesloten om haar het leven zuur te maken. Wanneer Thomas en Femke in het kasteel van Rullingen logeren, ontmoeten ze er de exentrieke Trudy. Thomas is wel geïnteresseerd in haar maar nog meer in erfenis. Hij probeert Trudy's geld in handen te krijgen zodat hij aandelen bij VDB kan kopen. Peter en Jolien Peter is erin geslaagd om zich helemaal te herpakken. Hij is niet meer verslaafd aan drugs en is zelfs aan een opleiding begonnen, zodat hij goed kan functioneren binnen VDB. Peter begint bovendien een relatie met Jolien. Ook wilt hij graag een goede vader zijn voor Enrique. Samen met Guido en Els beslist hij Enrique te dopen. Wat later wordt Peter verliefd op Femke en gaat zelfs met haar naar Malta terwijl Jolien thuis achterblijft. Affaire Noortje verblijft een tijdje in een instelling om haar depressie te laten behandelen. Na haar herstel pikt Noortje de draad weer op en herbegint ze een relatie met René. Deze komt echter tot een definitief einde wanneer ze hem in bed betrapt met Trudy. Noortje maakt onmiddellijk een einde aan haar relatie met René en vraagt haar overplaatsing naar het Franse filiaal van het FAIC aan. Het dodelijk auto-ongeval Babette en Rikkert zijn terug samen. Wanneer ze vernemen dat Babette in verwachting is, maken de twee al meteen trouwplannen. Het noodlot slaat toe wanneer Babette en Rikkert het slachtoffer worden van een auto-ongeval. Beiden komen om het leven. Peter is er kapot van wanneer hij het levenloze lichaam van Babette aantreft. Ondertussen maken Peter en Femke hun relatie openbaar, waardoor Jolien het bedrog van zijn vriend te weten komt. De wraak van Salomon Guido heeft grote plannen met VDB en Malta speelt hier een grote rol in. Peter en Femke vertrekken naar Malta maar worden achtervolgd door twee sekteleden van Salomon. Guido beslist ook naar Malta te reizen om zijn zoon te helpen. Enkele dagen later krijgt de familie te horen dat Guido werd neergestoken en overleden is aan zijn verwondingen. Anna neemt op een ontroerende manier afscheid van haar oudste zoon. Bart naar Canada Bart heeft besloten om een jaar verlof zonder wedde te nemen en gedurende die tijd in Canada te gaan studeren, terwijl Brenda en hun dochterje in Vlaanderen blijven wonen. Marthe is niet te spreken over de beslissing van haar schoonzoon. Na de begrafenis van nonkel Guido beslist Bart toch samen met Brenda naar het buitenland te vertrekken. Daar loopt hun huwelijk echter op de klippen en keert Brenda moederziel alleen terug naar België. De terugkeer van Sarah Mieke keert voor een korte periode terug naar België, samen met haar man Leonardo, om de begrafenis van Guido bij te wonen. Zo leert ze de nieuwe vriend van haar moeder officieel kennen en stelt Mieke op haar beurt Leonardo voor aan de familie. Na de plechtigheid volgt een emotioneel weerzien met al haar vrienden. Niet veel later keert Sarah plots terug naar de omgeving van de Van den Bossches. Peter heeft schrik dat dit geen blij weerzien zal zijn. Het Bierhuis Herman en Ingrid vertoeven terug in Mechelen en beslissen om een nieuwe café te openen: Het Bierhuis. Rik is bang dat De Bananja failliet zal gaan door de concurrentie. Ondertussen kan Rita het nog steeds niet laten om van de alcohol af te blijven. Zelfs tijdens het doopsel van Enrique heeft ze weer een paar glazen te veel op. Pierrot kan haar moeder zo niet langer aanzien en dreigt ermee thuis te vertrekken. Els en Vincent Na de dood van Guido belandt Els in een zwart gat. Ze wilt niemand meer zien, totdat Guy haar probeert te helpen. Guys hulp dreigt hem zelfs zo ver dat hij een slippertje begaat met Els. Beiden hebben er al snel spijt van. Nadien leert Els Vincent kennen. Vincent is de procureur die de dood van Guido en de sekte van Salomon onderzoekt. Hij wordt echter ontslagen bij de politie. Door zijn prille relatie met Els komt hij aan het hoofd van VDB te staan. Veronique versus Cathérine Cathérine, de zus van Vincent, maakt haar opwachting. Zij is allesbehalve geliefd binnen de familie Van den Bossche. Vooral Veronique en Rita hebben een probleem met haar. De vete tussen Rita en Cathérine gaat steeds van kwaad naar erger. Veronique kan Cathérine haar bloed drinken, omdat ze haar vriend Herwig probeert in te palmen. Ze betrapt hem en Cathérine op een passionele kus. Het huwelijk van Peter en Femke Bij VDB krijgt Jolien een nieuwe collega: Tinne. Zij neemt de plaats in van de overleden Babette in. Ondertussen kan Jolien er niet meer tegen om Peter met Femke steeds samen te zien. Ze beslist haar ontslag te geven bij VDB en uit Peters leven te verdwijnen. Nu Jolien verdwenen is, staat er Peter en Femke niets meer in de weg. De twee beslissen te trouwen. Nadien geraakt Femke zelfs zwanger. Tijdens de huwelijksreis krijgt ze echter een miskraam. Brenda en Thomas Sarah is van plan zich te wreken voor de dood van haar vader Didier. Al probeert ze dit goed verborgen te houden voor de Van den Bossches door een goede vriendschap op te bouwen met Brenda. Sarah wordt zelfs de babysitter van Hanne. Ondertussen leert Brenda de charmante Koen kennen. Maar ook Thomas heeft interesse in Brenda. Terwijl zij en Koen te weten komen dat ze eigenlijk halfbroer en halfzus zijn, begint Brenda een relatie met Thomas. De dood van Enrique Enrique logeert een tijdje bij Rita, Rob en Pierrot in Yerseke. Daar slaat het noodlot toe wanneer Rita Enrique aanrijdt. Iedereen denkt dat Rita weer gedronken had, maar op het moment van het ongeval was ze voor één keer nuchter. Enrique overlijdt echter aan zijn verwondingen. Peter beslist het hart van zijn zoon te schenken aan grootmoeder Anna, die op zoek is naar een nieuw hart. Het kasteeldrama (deel 1) Salomon zit achter slot en grendel, maar toch blijft Peter geheimzinnige boodschappen krijgen. Maar ook zijn familieleden krijgen dezelfde boodschappen, waardoor Peter vermoedt dat er iemand anders achter zit. Samen met Veronique, Jan en Rita wordt hij uitgenodigd door een mysterieus persoon in het kasteel van Rullingen. Daar worden ze opgesloten door 'butler' James, die eigenlijk een sektelid van Salomon is... 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' Walter12.JPG|'Walter'|link=Walter Dierckx Anna.JPG|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan9.PNG|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche monique9.PNG|'Monique'|link=Monique Stevens Rita12.PNG|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche guido9y.PNG|'Guido'|link=Guido Van Den Bossche Bart9.PNG|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche peter9.PNG|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Veronique seizoen7.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Alberts13.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Nele9.PNG|'Nele'|link=Nele Van Winckel Henk seizoen7.png|'Henk'|link=Henk Terjonck Pierrot_12.PNG|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche Leen11.JPG|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche els 9.PNG|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander Brebda9.PNG|'Brenda'|link=Brenda Vermeir Maarten seizoen7.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche Noortje.png|'Noortje'|link=Noortje Moortgat rené.PNG|'René'|link=René D'hollander Trudy11.JPG|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme vincent9.PNG|'Vincent'|link=Vincent Misotten guy9.PNG|'Guy'|link=Guy Maeterlinck Thomas10.PNG|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Maeterlinck femke9.PNG|'Femke'|link=Femke Maeterlinck catherine9.PNG|'Cathérine'|link=Cathérine Misotten 'Nevenpersonages' Herman12.PNG|'Herman'|link=Herman De Bie sarah9.PNG|'Sarah'|link=Sarah De Kunst Ingrid11.JPG|'Ingrid'|link=Ingrid Van den Heuvel BalencourtBeginjarenFamilie.png|'Balencourt'|link=Balencourt lits9.PNG|'Jef'|link=Jef Lits jos9.PNG|'Jos'|link=Jos Janssens zuster9.PNG|'Ernestine'|link=Ernestine Marthe13.png|'Marthe'|link=Marthe Vermeir Rob9.PNG|'Rob'|link=Rob Gerrits Vero9.PNG|'Jolien'|link=Jolien Stijnen Marie-agnes9.PNG|'Marie-Ange'|link=Marie-Ange de Rixart de Waremme guillain9.PNG|'Ghislain'|link=Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme Rik 11.JPG|'Rik'|link=Rik Ghijselinck Dries-portret.png|'Dries'|link=Dries Van Winckel Elke12.PNG|'Elke'|link=Elke Baertsoen Koen11.JPG|'Koen'|link=Koen Lamoen Tinnes13.png|'Tinne'|link=Tinne Huysmans S10-bertje-avatar.png|'Bertje'|link=Bertje Baetens 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' MiekeProfiel9.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Babette9.png|'Babette'|link=Babette Van Tichelen FrankProfielSeizoen5.jpg|'Frank'|link=Frank Coosemans Profielsalomon.PNG|'Diederik'|link=Diederik Truyman Kruis.png|'Vicaris'|link=Vicaris Joe.png|'Joe'|link=Joe Bonduono Rikkert seizoen7.png|'Rikkert'|link=Rikkert Moortgat MathieuVermeirProfiel.jpg|'Mathieu'|link=Mathieu Vermeir HanneSeizoen8.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche Enrique-portret.png|'Enrique'|link=Enrique Van den Bossche Nicky-portret.png|'Nicky'|link=Nicky 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 9de seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. Kruis.png|'Jaak'|link=Jaak Kruis.png|'Sylvie'|link=Sylvie Kruis.png|'Chris'|link=Chris SektelidSalomon.jpg|'Daniël'|link=Daniël Herwig.png|'Herwig'|link=Herwig Verleyen Kruis.png|'Joop'|link=Joop Populier Kruis.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Dekkers ProfielMerel.jpg|'Merel'|link=Merel Kruis.png|'Anton'|link=Anton Kruis.png|'Filip'|link=Filip Leopold Lodewijk Maria Kruis.png|'Mathilde'|link=Mathilde Marie Christine Ghislaine gravin d'Udekem d'Acoz Kruis.png|'Aannemer'|link=Aannemer Kruis.png|'Erika'|link=Erika Kruis.png|'Visser'|link=Visser Kruis.png|'Herman'|link=Herman De Croo LeonardoProfiel.jpg|'Leonardo'|link=Leonardo Da Silva Kruis.png|'Jim'|link=Jim Lucas antonio9.PNG|'Antonio'|link=Antonio LiezeProfiel.png|'Lieze'|link=Lieze Lamoen Celestine-portret.png|'Celestine'|link=Celestine Kruis.png|'Inspecteur 1'|link=Inspecteur 1 Kruis.png|'Inspecteur 2'|link=Inspecteur 2 Kruis.png|'Bezoeker'|link=Bezoeker DokterProfiel.jpg|'Dokter'|link=Dokter JamesSeizoen9.png|'James'|link=James Kruis.png|'D'hondt'|link=D'hondt Kruis.png|'Man 1'|link=Man 1 Kruis.png|'Man 2'|link=Man 2 'Recasts' 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (31)' Voor een overzicht van de families, zie hier. 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *De scheiding van Bart Van den Bossche en Brenda Vermeir *Het huwelijk van Peter Van den Bossche en Femke Maeterlinck 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van Guido Van den Bossche *De dood van Babette Van Tichelen *De dood van Rikkert Moortgat *De dood van Enrique Van den Bossche *De dood van James *De dood van Diederik Truyman 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' 'Trivia' 'Lees Meer' *'Seizoen 9: Drama in het kasteel' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 9